Neptunite
Neptunite is a Homeworld Gem'' ''created during Era 1. Like all other Neptunites, he was apart of the Black Enforcement, a secret police on Homeworld during Era 1 and early Ear 2. Appearance Neptunite is a tall monotone gem with black hair and ash skin. His clothing is inspired by classical ninjas and other assassin like beings, wearing a simple purple and grey robe with a grey hood. Personality Neptunite is calm and his words are few in number. He'll try to convey his message as simply and effectively as possible, which can result in him seeming cold. The opposite is true, he cares deeply for the few gems that he can call friends. His time in the Black Enforcement has made him partially apathetic towards the shattering of gems and he does not let his emotions sway his decisions in a fight. History During the final centuries of Era 1, tensions were high on Homeworld, as many gems were tired of the tyranny of the Great Diamond Authority. As such, many unruly gems started to riot and become aggressive, to the point that the current law enforcement couldn't contend to the Diamond's standards. Thus, Neptunites were created by the Diamonds to seek out and shatter leading rebellious gems, forming the Black Enforcement. The Enforcement was kept secret from all but the most elite of gems. After Pink Diamond's alleged shattering, the Enforcement was kept extremely busy, taking out key Crystal Gem leaders on Homeworld and occasionally on Earth. Most of the Enforcement members were shattered from the centuries of constant combat, and the Enforcement was finally disbanded when the Great Gem War ended. Neptunite left the Enforcement and the Authority after an encounter with the rebel leader Fluorite, where his comrade tragically was shatter, but not before being brutally tortured. He was presumed shattered by the Diamonds. Abilities Skillset * Shō-Kunai Proficiency - Neptunite has mastered his personal weapon, a shō-kunai. It is a short bladed tool he uses as a short-ranged melee weapon, ranged throwing weapon, and a mobility and tactical tool. ** Dual Wielding - Neptunite is able to wield a blade in each hand with equal skill * Material Crafting - Taught to him by his mentor during Era 1, Neptunite can craft many materials to help him in battle, such as explosive, cryogenic, and poisonous powders. He may use these to craft tools like various explosives, smoke bombs, and toxic gas emitters. * Weapon Enhancement - Neptunite will also have many space Kunai hidden in his gem, some of which he alters using either his crafted materials or other objects, such as adding a strong rope or cable to make his blade a grappling hook, or adding a poisonous powder to make his weaponry more effect at killing organics. * Agility - Neptunite is extremely dexterous and nimble, being able to jump high and run fast Unique Abilities * Invisibility '''- Like the rest of his gem type, Neptunite can turn his form completely invisible. This power was given to his cut by the Diamonds so they can easily and silently dispatch targets. * '''Enhanced Speed - Like a Sapphire, Neptunite can move extremely fast. He uses this to enhance both his mobility and combative skills. * Inability to Warp - Interestingly, he can't use or access warp pads. Since his purpose was so secretive the Diamonds did not want his gem type to be followed mid warp. He makes due with tools to help him increase his mobility. * Interdimensional Storage - Neptunite can store objects inside a dimension in her gemstone, including other gems and humans. She can then pull them out easily. Relationships [https://stardust-steven-universe-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Teal_pearl Pearl] Neptunite created Pearl from the last remaining resources of Earth's Reef. He was searching for a companion after being alone for centuries. They created a strong bond as they started training together, with Neptunite teaching Pearl the art of swordplay. While Neptunite originally lied to Pearl about her creation, they've grown together and have absolute trust between them. Gemstone Category:Characters